Alpha
by ST-DL
Summary: A fluffy modern P&P retelling, from a unique POV. 6 chapters long
1. Chapter 1

This was the first JAFF I've ever written. I had 2 chapters and then my head jumped to other plot bunnies and this one was forgotten. After a very demanding chapter on my next PIP, I decided to take a little break and found myself finishing this baby. It's fluffy and fun, for me anyway, I hope you'd feel the same. It's a short story, 6 chapters and barely 4000 words in whole.

A huge HUGE thank you to Lisa my superhero with the amazing beta powers. You are the best! 

Blurb: A fluffy modern P&P retelling, from a unique POV.

 **Alpha**

 **Chapter 1**

From the first moment I saw him I knew, without a doubt, that he was The One. I still remember the exact moment he entered our home. His handsome face, his dark hair, and his smell, oh, his smell, was the most intoxicating smell I had ever had the fortune to sniff. Sweet and spicy and manly. He had such a presence, it was impossible to ignore him. You either loved him or you hated him. I fell in love instantly.

He was mostly silent, usually he just stared, but when he spoke he had a deep, resonant and very commanding voice. I couldn't help but come to him as he stood near the window, and I followed him around the room too, much to the dismay of the orange crow who tried to follow him as well.

I should probably start at the beginning. My name is Kitty and I am the owner of Elizabeth Bennet, or she is my owner, I'm never sure which is which. My Lizzy saved me from some gang on the streets who were trying to burn my tail when I was two months old. She cares for me and, in return, I care for her. I'm five years old now and take up the whole sofa. Ever since I was small and terrified in My Lizzy's arms, I've made it my goal in life to make her happy. I'm a dog, by the way, a Great Dane. My Lizzy thinks it's funny that I (a huge, slobbery dog) am called Kitty.

My Lizzy has had a few boyfriends over the years but nothing that has lasted too long. I usually hate them and My Lizzy always realizes eventually that I am right and leaves their sorry asses. I've been waiting for her knight in shining armor, and now I've found him.

He's so tall and big and he has long fingers that know just where to scratch and pet and…

back to the story. Focus!

So, I live with My Lizzy and her sister Jane. Jane is a lovely woman, truly, pretty and kind and smelling of cookies. How can anyone not love the smell of cookies? A while ago, Cookie met Pup. His name is Charles but I call him Pup, 'cause, well, he bounds around like a little pup whenever he sees Cookie. Pup is Cookie's soul mate. I know it. His smell blends with hers so nicely, and he looks at her the way I look at My Lizzy. Pup also sneaks me food under the table when no one's watching. How can you not love someone who gives you bacon?

Mmmm… Bacon…

So, Cookie loves Pup. And that brings us to the beginning of my story. Cookie cooks a wonderful meal (Cookie cooks ha-ha!). I can smell roast beef, my favorite. I see more plates on the table and gather from the conversation around me that Pup is bringing his sister and his best friend.

My Lizzy doesn't seem pleased.

"I don't understand why Darcy has to come. He can't stand me and he looks down on us anyway."

Can't stand My Lizzy? I'm inclined to hate him, really. How can anyone not adore my dear sweet Lizzy?

"Oh, Lizzy, I'm sure that's not true. Charles said Darcy seemed pleased to be invited."

Trust Cookie to see the world through rose-colored glasses.

There's a knock on the door. Cookie blushes and hurries over to open it. In bounds Pup with all his smiles. He pets me on the head and walks over to kiss My Lizzy on the cheek. I've never understood why humans do this, why not just smell her butt and be done with it?

I look back at the door to see a very unpleasant looking woman. She must be Pup's sister because they look alike, but they are as different as sausage and poop. First of all, her smell is completely off. Secondly, she has this sneer on her face that I have the urge to wipe off. I growl at her and she jumps. Good.

Then the orange crow moves and I see him.

Oh. My. God.

I find myself going to him, as if in a trance. He offers his hand for me to smell, I sniff and then I know. He's the alpha of my pack. I lick his hand and look over to my Lizzy with a happy smile, but she doesn't seem happy at all. I'm confused, but then he pets me on the head and walks over to the window and I can't help but follow him. From the humans I find out he is Darcy. My Lizzy said Darcy can't stand her, but I see him look at her with longing. Not like Pup looks at Cookie. It's much more intense, passionate.

Alpha, as that's who he will always be to me, doesn't seem to mind that I'm there. His hand rests casually on my head, his fingers rub my ear. I could stay like this forever. The Orange Crow tries to grab his arm but I bark and she screams like the crow that she is and runs to the other side of the room. From the corner of my eye I can see Alpha's lips twitch, I'm not even trying to hide the wide grin on my face, my tongue dangling out and drooling all over the white floor.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Kitty, she's all over him. What happened to my knight in shining armor, waiting to save me from the hairy beasts? She's never been nice to any man before."

"She likes Charles."

"Oh, everybody likes Charles. Besides, he bribes her with bacon under the table."

"Well, so what if Kitty likes Darcy? I don't understand why it bothers you so much."

"He's bewitched her."

"Lizzy, don't be ridiculous."

"Fine, but do you have any other explanation?"

"She likes him. Unlike you, she sees his worth."

"Humph"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the warm reviews. Here's the next chapter, short but to the point. If you're not a dog person, worry not, because chapter 3 brings a cat with it

 **Alpha**

 **Chapter 2**

Today was not a good day. It started out well enough, with a walk. I love walking. My Lizzy sometimes stops to get some coffee. Coffee is something I've never understood. Seriously, how can something smell so divine yet taste like dirt? I guess since I love dirt it's really not a problem, but My Lizzy won't let me drink it. Anyway, My Lizzy stopped for coffee, nothing strange there, but then some _guy_ decided to hit on _My_ Lizzy. I growled but the stupid creature ignored my warning and kept on flirting with _My_ Lizzy. The smarmy git was smiling at her and saying how he loved dogs, but I could smell he was lying.

It got even worse when Alpha suddenly appeared. He looked happy to see us until he noticed Stupidface. Alpha turned red, Stupidface turned white, and I barked like hell. Unfortunately, My Lizzy completely ignored my warnings and even threatened to put a muzzle on me if I didn't relax. I whimpered and followed Alpha with my eyes as he walked away, until I could no longer see him. He looked miserable. How could My Lizzy not notice his misery?

Stupidface was still there, smiling at My Lizzy. I growled menacingly at him and he backed off, thankfully. But not before he gave her his number, the smarmy git. No matter, I will find the card and eat it as soon as we get home.

*8*

"Lizzy, what are you doing?"

"I don't understand, I had his card in my purse, I put it there myself."

"Who's card?"

"George Wickham. He's this hot guy I met this morning. He gave me his number but I can't find the bloody card! I emptied the whole bag but it's not there…"

"Erm… Lizzy…"

"What? Oh, Kitty! No! Spit it out! Out! Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the favorites, it makes me so happy!

This chapter is a Hunsford moment, so it has a bit of angst, but worry not, everything will be better soon

 **Chapter 3**

My Lizzy is upset with me. I don't like it at all. But it's not my fault, really!

She'd been upset for a while, since Pup left. Pup, that's Cookie's boyfriend, yeah? He stopped coming over a while ago and that made Cookie very sad. My Lizzy loves Cookie very much, so obviously she's sad too. I tried to cheer her up, I gave her my rope to play with, but she didn't want to play. So when I found a cockroach I was sure that would make her feel better. I tired it out by chasing it around the house, catching and releasing it again and again. When it was good and tired, I brought it to My Lizzy's pillow. For some reason, Lizzy didn't like it. She screamed and ran away. I really don't understand her sometimes.

Anyway, she was upset even before I grabbed the bottle of oil from the countertop, pierced it with my teeth and drank the whole bottle. And then I pooped all around the house. I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it. And I felt so bad. She came home and saw the mess and was upset. But it wasn't my fault! It was the oil, really!

So, the oil messed my stomach and now My Lizzy is taking me to the vet.

I hate the vet.

We sit in the waiting room, when the door opens. I raise my head immediately when I recognize the smell. It's Alpha! I try to run to him, but My Lizzy restrains me so all I can do is strain my poor neck. I'm too weak to fight.

He holds a small cage in his hands and looks weary, but his eyes light up when he recognizes us. I whine and he pets my head gently before moving to sit next to My Lizzy. My Lizzy doesn't like it, I can see it, and I really don't understand why. Why can't she see he's perfect for her?

**8**

"Darcy."

"Hey Lizzy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Kitty not so much. She ate a bottle of canola oil and has been pooping and vomiting everywhere. Fun!"

"Oh my, sounds horrible."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing as dramatic as your story. I need to get my cat vaccinated."

"I didn't know you owned a cat."

"Yeah, he's still a small pussycat, just a few weeks old. My sister found him in the rubbish bin and brought him home. His name is Tigger."

**8**

I manage to get closer to the cage while they talk. I sniff the cage and look inside, I see a small ginger tabby. The poor thing is more frightened to be here than I am. I usually don't care much for cats, but this is Alpha's cat, so I try to be respectful. I bark and wave my tail, trying to show the little thing that it's not so bad. The bugger hisses at me. I whine and put my head on Alpha's knees and stay there until we are being called into the infirmary.

**8**

I was left here overnight, to rest and get more fluids. That's what they said. My poor Lizzy was devastated. She cried when she said goodbye, was still crying when she came to take me home, and is crying now. I don't understand her at all, I'm here and I'm fine.

She keeps reading a letter. She won't let me near it. But I won't eat it. It has Alpha's smell all over it.

I crawl into bed with her, lick her face, and whine. She hugs me tight and cries into my fur until she falls asleep.

I'm here, My Lizzy, everything will be alright. I'll take care of you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone, so many comments and favorites on my little story! Kitty gives you all a lick on the chin.**

 **Chapter 4**

I love walking. I love walking with My Lizzy even more. I love walking in the rain with My Lizzy the best. My Lizzy says I'm the only dog in the world who likes to go out when it rains. I can't help it. I love the feel of the rain on my fur. I love the way the smells mingle together to create something completely different. I love peeing on these new smells.

Sorry for being gross, but that's what dogs do, you know? We eat, sleep, and do our business outside. Sometimes we eat each other's poop. Ok, I've never actually done it, but I heard from Charlotte's Papillion, Frenchie, that she totally saw Collins' chihuahua, Toodle (I swear that's his name! WTF?!), eat her poop one day. Disgusting!

Anyway, where was I? Oh, so My Lizzy took me on a walk. A long walk in the rain, my favorite! And I was bounding and skipping and enjoying nature (Ok, I guess you can't really call the streets of London nature, but let's pretend), when I suddenly got a whiff of a very familiar smell. I perk up and start pulling forward, dragging my poor Lizzy behind me.

**8**

"Elizabeth!"

"Darcy!"

"I… How are you?"

"Fine… fine… and you?"

"Fine. How's your family?"

"They're… fine?"

"Good… good… I… I have to run, sorry. "

"Bye!"

**8**

Alpha pets me and then walks away, but a second later he turns around again.

**8**

"Elizabeth!"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you, are you free for dinner?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, Gigi is coming home from Paris. I'm on my way to the airport now, actually, to get her. I'd love for you to meet her."

"Sure, I'd love to meet your sister."

"Great. Great."

"So, I'll see you tonight."

"Hey, are you doing anything now? Do you want to come with me to the airport? Kitty is welcome to join us."

**8**

Oh, I love his car! It's big and comfy and smells of him. I sit in the back, but I rest my head on the console between them both. I am drooling a bit but it must be ok because Alpha says nothing about it. He keeps stealing glances at My Lizzy and she blushes so prettily every time she notices it. Why aren't they talking? I whine to try and get their attention, hoping they'll start a conversation. It helps because Alpha asks about me and My Lizzy tells him all about how she found me. They have a lively conversation about cats and dogs.

Somewhere in the middle, Alpha's sister gets into the car. She's nothing like her brother, not that she's bad or anything, quite the opposite. It's just that she doesn't have his commanding personality. She is much more the submissive type. But she's sweet and affectionate and, while she gives me her attention, Alpha and My Lizzy get a chance to speak more without interruption. I think she and I share the same idea. I like her immediately. I name her Cuddles, cause she is the best cuddle, duh! At some point she falls asleep on my stomach, her hand resting on my ear. My Lizzy and Alpha are still talking animatedly.

I have never been so happy in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I thank you all for your comments, they make my day! To the guest asking for twists, I don't want to disappoint but it follows most of JA's plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

Boxes! Boxes everywhere! I love boxes! I have been jumping from box to box for the last hour. And plastic bags too! And then there's a roll of this amazing plastic stuff with little bubbles and when I walk on it they pop! I love it!

**8**

"Kitty, calm down you big lug!"

"Do you want me to take her for a walk?"

"Oh, would you? Thanks Fitz, it'll make packing so much easier."

**8**

A walk! I love walking with Alpha! I eagerly wait for him to put on my leash, barely able to suppress my excitement. When Alpha takes me out I get tons of petting. Women love to pet me when I'm with him. They tell him how beautiful I am and flirt with him. I love it when he tells them I'm his girlfriend's dog. They shut up immediately and get this sour fake smile. So much fun!

You probably wonder why we are packing (hey, I'm helping too!). Well, our lease is up. Cookie is moving in with Pup. Yes, he came back and bacon is back in my life. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do without him. You see, My Lizzy and I are going to live with Alpha now. So Pup won't be there as much as he used to be. But, I have no cause to repine. My greatest wish has come true. My Lizzy and Alpha are together, and even though they sometimes lock me out of the bedroom, and Alpha got My Lizzy this ginormous ring that sometimes scratches me, I have never been happier.

My Lizzy and I have only been to our future home a few times. My Lizzy and Alpha wanted me to get used to the new house and to my new brother. The little bugger, I call him Gingey, is not very nice to me, but Alpha says everything will be alright, and I believe him.

**8**

Life has settled. My Lizzy has unpacked all of our stuff, with my help of course. Cuddles comes over on weekends and we have great fun. But, most importantly, I have found my new bacon supplier, Mrs. Reynolds the housekeeper, or as I call her; God.

There is just one thorn in my side, Gingey. The little bugger just won't play nice! I've tried everything, I've been nice to him, I've growled at him, I've ignored him. Nothing has worked. He even scratched my nose once!

I could see it was put a strain on My Lizzy and Alpha's relationship. When I found My Lizzy crying one day after the little bugger hissed at me, even though all I was doing was eating my food, I decided that enough was enough.

I walked over to him and told him plainly that if he didn't stop being an ass I would take My Lizzy and we'd go away. I would not let him make her sad anymore. I love Alpha, I told him, but if My Lizzy is unhappy then what's the point? And you know what? It turns out that Gingey adores My Lizzy, so he stopped being an ass. We are good friends now. I chase him around and slobber all over him. He licks my face and jumps on my tail when I'm asleep (don't tell him, but I'm not really sleeping).

Right now we're playing hide and seek. Gingey is hiding and I'm searching for him around the house. Well, I _was_ looking for him, but I'm tired now. I think I'll rest for a little while on the sofa. Yeah, resting sounds like a good idea.

What's that noise?

**8**

"Lizzy?"

"Oh Fitz, I'm so sorry!"

"What's happened, dear? "

"It's Tigger. Kitty sat on him and… well… she broke him…"

"She what?"

"She sat on the sofa, I don't think she noticed he was there, and broke his rear foot, the poor dear. I'm at the vet now, in the waiting room, while they fix him up."

"Oh no, I'll be there as soon as I can."

&&&&8&&&

Not to worry, no kitten was harmed while writing this tale. Inspiration for the last bit came from this awesome photo pin/152418768615368711/


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for everyone who commented and followed my little fluff heaven, and made me feel loved. I hope you enjoy the last chapter as well.

 **Chapter 6**

I love flowers. I think every dog likes flowers. They are fresh and fragrant and oh so tasty! And you know what? It's just my luck that the house is full of flowers.

We are in the country now. Alpha has a house in Derbyshire, and when I say house I mean a bloody mansion. It is huge and the garden is bigger than any park that London has to offer. We come here a lot for the "fresh country air". When I say we, I mean Alpha, My Lizzy, Cuddles, Gingey, and yours truly. I always go to the garden as soon as we get here and I stay till nightfall, while my little feline friend roams the house in peace. I eat the flowers and grass to my heart's content and then puke somewhere during the night. My favorite place to puke is in the bathroom, while Gingey likes to vomit next to the bed on the fine rug. Alpha and My Lizzy always get upset for some reason, but it's for their own good. Gingey thinks that it's better that they find the yucky stuff as soon as possible, while I think that the bathroom is the perfect place since all the detergents are stored there. Really, we are just trying to be helpful.

Anyway, this time it's not just a spontaneous trip north. Today My Lizzy is marrying Alpha. Yes, you heard me right. We are going to be a family!

The whole house is decorated with spring flowers. Outside, the garden looks like a setting from a fairytale. The sun is shining. In short, it is absolutely perfect. And I'm not even mentioning the wonderful smell that is drifting through the house from the kitchen. I am banned from the kitchen, by the way, for some unknown reason. But God gave me a few strips of bacon so I'm content for now.

Many people are here so I get lots of pets from friends and family. And children! I love children! They ride me and pet me and pinch me and give me food. How I love children! I wander around, mingling with the guests, or more correctly, I stand near the buffet with a sad face and hope the guests give me food. I'm having loads of fun.

Then everyone leaves to sit in the rows of chairs next to the beautiful folly, that's where the ceremony is going to happen.

Pup comes to get me because I have a very important role to play in the ceremony. He gives me bacon to entice me to come. I would come anyway, silly human, but I'm not going to give up a slice of bacon, am I? So, I'm standing near the folly, next to Alpha and Pup, and then My Lizzy appears at the end of the aisle. She is so beautiful. I think Alpha has stopped breathing. My Lizzy comes forward with her father. There's a bloke in a dress that talks for hours while I skip from one leg to another waiting anxiously for my turn… finally. I move forward and Alpha takes the rings attached to my neck. I am over the moon when they finally kiss and jump and bark in excitement.

I am so happy!

And then there's more food and My Lizzy cuts the cake and gives me a very generous slice. And then a very weird thing happens. All the girls gather and My Lizzy throws her bouquet. I've been eyeing those flowers for a while now, the spring colors look so yummy. From the corner of my eye, I see The Orange Crow shove a girl in front of her in an attempt to get the bouquet. Why is she even here? I jump forward and manage to grab the bouquet a second before it reaches her boney fingers. Score!

"Look at her, you'd think she's eating a steak or something, she's so excited."

"I think it's thwarting Caroline Bingley that makes the flowers even more delicious. Don't you agree, _Mrs_. Darcy?"

"I am still amazed by how well you know my dog, _Mr_. Darcy."

"Hey, she's _our_ dog now, and she was on my side from the very beginning. I adore her almost as much as I adore you."

"I know, and I love you for it. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
